Talk:Coin Shield
nice that someone finally did this xD i've had it in mind some time too. anyway, it should probably contain a board like Shield? or at least some board to see every lvls stats.. -- Gairo 01:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Or another way would be to separate the shields on the Shields page by type: Alchemy/NPC obtained, Event obtained, and Skill Obtained and have the coin shields page redirect to the coin shields subsection of the shields page. Sort of a halfway point of what you brought up. That would also allow a different template to be used for the coin shields w/o making the current template more complicated (or having it allow things it currently won't allow like Price w/o NPC or Mats w/o it being an alchemy item). For now I'm leaving alone. Whoever wants to tinker with it more can. There are other sections I have started to play with and haven't finished. Valkana 00:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :There's the possibility of moving everything in "obtained" instead of splitting it with "price" (the link to Trade Secrets can be dropped), since I've made it in mind that it was for purchased items (more apparent on individual pages). I can add a "skill" parameter for anything that is made from a skill (with "skill price" if needed). With my memory failing on me, I can't recall if there's anything that is made with materials without the need of alchemy. I'd need an example (or more, that's always good too) so that I'd know if I can modify the template without breaking it. :I can add "Coin Shield" to the exception list in the armor template so that a table can be created like the one on shield. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 01:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::all the normal shields are made with (mining) materials only through normal alchemy, the coin shields r made without need of alchemy and costs only money, the love guard is the only exception and only obtained from events. enought info? D: -- Gairo 09:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::For materials, I meant item only. Since Valkana brought the issue about materials without requiring alchemy, I'm led to believe there are items that are made without alchemy but need materials to be created. I would need to know what items. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 11:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::The only items I can think of are created with the help of an NPC, but are listed as being "sold" by that NPC with no purchase price. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 23:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Besides items that have an NPC as a medium, I was thinking of witch doctor bugs Valkana 23:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In that case, if it's only the witch doctor bugs, I think we can leave the template like it is (technically, it needs to be updated, but this is another story). The Poison requirement can be added like "Obtained from: Plant Summoning Bug (requires 1 Poison)". It'll turn into Skill when the template is updated. --'''D. (talk · ) 01:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC)